


Not a Total Loss

by HotfortheBlueGuy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Harassment, Tumblr Prompt, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotfortheBlueGuy/pseuds/HotfortheBlueGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hates going out to bars. The only reason he ever goes is because his brother won't leave him alone. Now there is another guy who won't leave him alone. <em>Why? Why do I put myself through this crap?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Total Loss

**Author's Note:**

> “you rescued me from the creepy person that was hitting on me in the bar” AU Tumblr Prompt.

It was official. His night was a total loss. He had half a dozen things he could have been doing at home that would have been far more enjoyable, and would have smelled much less like tequila.

“So you have, like, _really_ nice eyes,” the guy said in a low voice. He leaned into Castiel’s space and looked down at his lips, licking his own.

 _Why did I let myself get dragged here?_ Castiel wondered for the umpteenth time that night. He knew, of course, that if he hadn’t come along Gabe would have thrown an almighty bitch fit for canceling _again_. He was having trouble caring about that at the moment, though. Mostly because of a certain inebriated bottle-blonde that couldn’t seem to take a hint. Castiel hadn’t even looked at the man, but the alcohol had apparently convinced him that he was irresistible.

“I, um, thank you. I should find my brother,” he hedged, trying to slide off the stool discreetly. _Where the hell is Gabriel!?!?_ He scanned the crowd for his older brother, there was a group on the other side of the room that looked likely. They were being particularly loud and throwing what seemed to be handfuls of glitter. He managed to get a whole two feet before the other man grabbed his arm in a grip that seemed much too strong for someone so drunk. Castiel made to jerk away but the blonde pushed him against the wall and tightened his hold.

“Where you goin’? I thought we were havin’ a nice talk,” he slurred. He pressed close to Castiel and attempted to kiss him. Castiel shoved him hard in the shoulder, glaring at the presumptuous dick.

“I’m not interested!” he declared, trying to get away from the uncomfortable situation. “Please leave me alone.” The pushy blonde narrowed his eyes.

“So you’re too good for me?” He growled. “Fuckin’ tease.” The drunk squeezed his arm hard enough to make him wince. Castiel caught a glimpse of someone moving behind his harasser.

“Hey, buddy! You mind?” _Oh, thank God..._ He sent a silent prayer to whatever deity happened to be listening. The stranger tapped on Blondie’s shoulder to get his attention. As he turned, Castiel got a better look at the newcomer.

Dark blonde, tall, and gorgeous. Castiel couldn’t quite make out his eye color, but he was more focused on what was being said.

“Piss off, we’re talking here,” the man spat. Mr. Gorgeous just smiled and glanced at Castiel.

“Looks more like you’re being an epic douche,” he said conversationally. The drunk twisted around to face the newcomer more fully.

“Fuck you, asshole! We were just leaving, so go play hero for someone who needs it!” The blonde tried to steer him to the door. Castiel dug his heels in and yanked his arm away.

“Like hell we were!” He stepped back from the furious scowl the drunk was sending him. Then Mr. Gorgeous was between them, still smiling.

“Maybe you should go sleep it off,” he advised. Blondie snarled and launched himself forward.

“Fucking whore!” He hissed, swinging at the stranger. Castiel gasped as Mr. Gorgeous blocked the punch with his arm and landed his fist in the drunk’s gut. _Damn..._ He thought as he watched the blonde sink to the floor, _I think I like this guy_. Even the leather jacket the newcomer was wearing couldn’t hide the grace and power in those shoulders. He was jolted out of his reverie by a loud female voice.

“Dean Winchester! What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” A petite blonde girl in an apron came racing up to the Good Samaritan, brandishing a notepad and pen at him.

“Hey, It wasn’t my fault, Jo! This asshat was getting handsy with your customers,” the stranger complained, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to indicate Castiel. The girl, Jo, raised her eyebrow and looked past Dean to meet his gaze.

“Is that true, sir?” She asked. Castiel just nodded, rubbing his bruised arm. Jo followed the movement with her eyes and nodded back. “Do you want to press charges?” He debated for a moment, then shook his head. He didn’t want to deal with the police, especially since they had a tendency to be rather hostile towards alternate sexualities. She didn’t press him. “Okay then, we’ll take care of this. Dean, take him to sit down somewhere. I’ll get Benny to haul this trash outta here,” she ordered. Mr. Gorgeous turned around and Castiel finally got a proper look at him.

He studied Dean’s face as he was being herded to a booth. _Green. His eyes are green._ He thought, _and he has freckles_. Castiel caught himself wondering if Dean swung his way. Then he realized that he hadn’t even thanked him yet. _I’ve got to fix that..._

“I appreciate what you did back there,” he said as they sat down. “That was a very uncomfortable situation that you helped me out of.” Dean shrugged it off.

“No problem, I hate it when bastards like that can’t take a hint,” he grinned. He had a friendly smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. It made Castiel feel at ease, somehow draining away the tension.

Jo came over after a few minutes to bring him a drink and make sure he was all right. Then he was alone with Dean.

“So, what’s your name?” Castiel felt himself blush at the question, because _of course_ he hadn’t introduced himself. _Is there any other way I can make myself look like a helpless idiot?_ He was betting on ‘not much’.

“Oh, Castiel. Castiel Novak,” he managed a sheepish grin. Dean returned with a warm smile.

“That’s unusual. My name is Dean Winchester,” he reached his hand out over the table to shake Castiel’s. “Nice to meet you, Cas.”

“My pleasure,” he really liked the feel of Dean’s hand in his. He opened his mouth and before he could stop himself he was flirting. “So, do you come here often?” _Oh my god, is that really the best I can come up with?!?!_ Dean didn’t seem to mind, though.

“Actually, yeah. The owners are close family friends. Ellen runs the place, her daughter Jo waits tables and stuff. I grew up hanging out with Jo, she’s practically my sister,” his expression was fond, and Castiel was liking him even more. "You got family around here?” Dean asked.

“My brother Gabriel is here tonight, as a matter of fact. I lost track of him when he found some ‘old friends’,” he explained. “We don’t really talk to the rest of our family.” _He’s not interested in your family issues, Castiel!_ He decided he needed a better mouth filter. Dean just nodded. _There, you spooked him! Happy now?_

“What do you do?” Dean asked, as though Castiel wasn’t an awkward moron.

“I-” he started.

“CASSIE!!” Gabe flopped down onto the bench next to him, showering glitter everywhere. “How’s it going, baby bro?” He flicked his eyes at Dean and grinned.

“It would be better if you weren’t getting glitter all over me,” he sighed, attempting to brush off his shirt and trousers. Gabe just popped a dum-dum into his mouth and snickered.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your date?” Castiel really hated his brother sometimes.

“This is Dean, and he’s not my date,” he hissed. Dean waved from across the table. “Would you just get out of here?” Gabe _winked_ at him, the fucker.

“If he’s not your date, then why do I have to leave?” Gabe waggled his eyebrows. Dean leaned forward at that.

“I _am_ his date, if he wants me to be,” he addressed Gabriel. “Now get lost, I really want to get his phone number. Maybe a kiss or two,” he grinned. _What? Is he serious?_ Castiel wasn’t sure if he should get his hopes up, but _holy hell..._

Gabe stood and looked hard at Dean, as if he was searching for something. Suddenly he brightened, threw a handful of glitter over them both, and darted away. _I’m going to kill him! And what the **fuck** is up with all this glitter?!?!_ Castiel looked at Dean to see his reaction. He was laughing, attempting to get the sparkly crap out of his hair. _That’s good. At least he's not angry._ Then the ‘date’ part of the conversation came back to him. _Should I ignore it? Maybe Dean was just trying to get rid of Gabriel._

“So, is that cool?” Dean asked softly. He was looking at Castiel through his eyelashes, the tips of his ears blushing. It was adorable. “Your number, I mean. I’m not expecting a kiss, I’m not that much of an asshole,” he babbled. Castiel stared at him, not quite comprehending. Dean’s entire face turned pink. “Sorry, that was dumb. Just forget I said anything.” He started to get up from his seat and it finally clicked in Castiel’s brain. He reached out for Dean’s hand, stilling his movements.

“I think,” he said softly. “I would like that.” That had Dean smiling again.

“Which part, exchanging numbers or kissing?” Dean joked. Cas gave him a warm, playful grin.

“Both,” he said. Dean’s eyes darkened as his smile turned seductive.

Maybe his night _wasn’t_ a total loss.


End file.
